England's Confusion
by VisiVis
Summary: England is hurt after a break up and thinks a night at his favorite bar with friends can help him get better. However, he gets more than he is looking for.


Stretching, England looks outside his window at the vague orange and pink sky with a sigh. His phone has been vibrating for an hour and a half with calls from Italy, Germany, and Japan, mostly Italy, since England got off from work. He's been so busy between keeping his country sane and his personal life; there was no amount of time he had to hang out with anyone. After the break up with America a couple days ago, all England has done is either work or stay home doing nothing. No friends. No social life. No nothing.

His phone vibrates again. Sighing, England grabs his phone from off of his dresser and unlocks his home screen. Another text from Italy. He opens the text slightly smiling. It's a picture message of Italy, Germany, and Japan sitting at one of England's favorite bars, the Occult n Play. Germany, looking less interested of being there, is drinking from a mug. Most likely something imported. Japan is half smiling looking away from the camera. He is drinking Saki. Italy himself, who should not be drinking at all because of recent events, is holding a cup filled with a clear liquid smiling like a goof. The caption is the photo read 'You're missing out on the fun'.

"What's so fun?" England mumbles.

Placing his phone back on the dresser his eyes glance, for a brief moment, at a picture frame. Hand made from wood and looks beautiful as ever. Picking up the frame, a slight tinged of pain hits his still sorrowful heart. Inside of the frame is a picture of him standing on a pier. The crystal blue water and clear sky as his background on a wonderful day. Next to him is America, one arm around England and the other hand gripping on a cheeseburger. America is smiling. It was their first day.

The phone vibrates again, this time being a phone call. England picks up and answers the phone not putting down the picture frame. Tears threaten to fall from his eye. It's been four days. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Italy shouts over the loud music. "We've been calling and waiting for the last hour now. You're done with work."

"Sorry, I've been busy with other things," England lies. A single tear runs down his cheek.

"No you haven't! I've been coming to your office for the past two days. Your sectary said you're working at home. Please come out and have…"

"He's being a buzz kill and your voice is becoming annoying Italy. If England wants to be sad and alone, let him," a voice spoke bluntly. The voice belongs to Germany.

"Stop being so mean," Italy whines. "He is still trying to get over America dumping him."

The voice came from Germany.

"Stop being so mean," Italy sighs.

Tears begin to fall and England quickly wipes them away. Four days of being sorrow. Four days of no friends. Four days of being pitiful. Inside, he knew something had to change. Being home mopping over lost love not the way to live life. Taking a deep breath, England shakes his head to break from the thoughts of his past.

"Give me ten minutes. I'll be there," England says.

Against the loud music, England could hear Italy shout for joy and Germany mumbling 'about time' or something in that nature. Before hanging up, Italy tells England where they are in the bar and to hurry the hell up. There are plenty of people that he can be hanging with right now to get over America. England partially didn't care about being around and meeting random people. Spending time with his friends is the only thing he wanted to do tonight. Let loose and have fun.

After taking a shower and dressing in a light blue button up shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes. He grabs the keys to the red Fiat, a gift from Italy, and walked outside. The breeze is light. Moon full illuminating down on his estate surrounded by trees. The stars twinkle like diamonds in the sky. A new beginning.

At the Occult n Play, England sat in the back with the group. When his waitress asks for his order, England wanted to go all out to have a good time. Besides buying a round of beer for the guys, he also bought shots of vodka to loosen himself up. Usually, England never drinks like this much, especially out in public, but tonight is a different kind of night. The moment the waitress came back, England chugs down a beer and took three shots. He needed the fun.

"Calm down England," Japan spoke softly. "There is no need to go crazy with the drinks."

Germany sighs loudly. "What are you talking about? It's about time for England to have some kind of fun. He's been sad and shit for too long. Honestly, he's been getting a little more annoying than you Italy. Let England do what he wants."

Germany was right and England knew it. It's time to get over America and get back into having fun like he used to. England scans the bar looking for a potential hook up for tonight. He didn't want to use a person for a passionate night, but just someone knew to hang with. At first he spots no one in particular. Women trying too hard to get attention. Men too drunk to care or trying their best for a one night stand.

Then at the bar, his eyes land upon a woman sipping a blue liquid from a tall glass. Her blonde hair reaches her pale shoulders. She wore a white tank top, pink mini skirt, and white flats. He smiles looking over the woman. She had to be the one.

"So, like I was saying, atomic bombs are the answer to everything. Right, England?" Italy asks.

England steps back into reality. "Huh?"

"He didn't hear you," Germany takes a sip of his beer. "He's too busy gawking over that girl over there."

"A girl? What are you waiting for! Go over there," Italy nearly shouts.

"It's a bit too soon don't you think," Japan mumbles.

"England, go talk to her," Germany smiles.

England nods taking another shot before leaving the group. Surprisingly not too drunk. The closer he walks to her; the scent of roses becomes more dominant. It filled his nose, hypnotizing him. He keeps his eye on the girl until only a small space is between them. England clears his throat gaining the woman's attention. She turns to him smiling, nearly making his heart melt. Her blue eyes look into his.

"Hey," she says holding out her hand.

"Good evening," England takes her hand kissing it. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just looking for some fun. Yourself?"

"I'm alright. I was wondering if we can talk in private. Without all of the noise."

The woman nods getting from her seat and taking England by the hand. She felt warm. England, looking in to her beautiful eyes, smiles. Her body is athletic and she is nearly the same height as him. England allows the woman to lead the way. Up the stairs to the second floor to the end of the hall where the moon shines bright through the window.

Before he spoke a single word, the blonde pushes him against the wall locking her lips with his own. England is shocked, wide eyed. Here he is with a random woman, kissing her. Something else that he rarely does and it felt amazing. England closes his eyes bringing the woman close to him. They stay like this, fingers interlocked. Again, this random woman managed to hypnotize him. She tastes amazing. Her skin is soft under his touch. This is certainly right.

"What the hell?" a voice shouts in the hall.

England and the woman, in shock, looks to the end of the hall to see who the voice belong to. Both of their mouths nearly drop to the floor as they watch America walk towards them. England notices the girl visbly shaking. Her eyes stay lock to an anergy America.

"This isn't what it looks like," she says holding up her hands. "We were just talking and…"

"Save it. I should have figured this was going to happen. Of course you wuld go out to cheat on me," America says trying to keep is full anger at bay.

"Baby, I…"

America pulls the woman towards him and using the sleeve of his shirt, wipes the makeup off of the woman. "I said save it France. I can't you believe you would dress up in cosplay just to come to a bar. Then hook up with England of all people."

France? England looks at the woman more closely, and sure enough it was France. Not only was he shock that he was basically making out with France of all people, but he's dating America! England and America have only been separated for a couple days, and now he's with France. England couldn't understand how America moved on so quickly. It felt like a stab to the heart.

"Cheat on you? You have to be kidding me. You screwed me over with England after leaving me for some business trip. I knew what you were up to thanks from a friend and that you needed up with him. However, England coming here was a surprise to me and even when he started to flirt at the bar. I just wanted to see what you left me for him for. Turns out he is not that bad of a kisser," France smiles.

England looks from France to America. "You…you left France for me?"

"No," America said bluntly. "I only went with you because France was hardly ever home for me as usual. I took you out like on two dates. No, I wouldn't call it a date. Anyway, you started to get too close to me. It was unbearable. I didn't want love from you, only to mess around. It would've worked if you weren't so attached me to me."

Shock. Hurt. Surprised. Betrayed. No words came out from England, but his heart was crushed yet again. He had always loved America. Always thought that there was something special between them. To find out that he felt nothing is horrible and depressing. Almost cruel. England regrets now about kissing France and even going out tonight. Staying at home was a better idea.

"How could you do that to my friend," a voice shouts.

The three of them turn around spotting Italy. In a split second, Italy breaks a vodka bottle on America's head causing him to fall, hitting his head hard on the floor and knocking himself out. Not far behind is Germany and Japan staring at Italy. Germany curses under his breath in his native tongue shaking his head.

"I told you Italy doesnt need to drink," Japan sighs. "America is the third person Italy has broken a bottle over in the last hour."

France glances at America one more time before stepping over his body and walking past Germany and Japan. "See you later."

"Where are you going?" England asks.

"Going home. This is a little too much for me. I'll see you around England." That being said, France walks down the stairs out of the group's sight.

Their attention goes back to America. Italy pokes America with a stick he found on Germany at random. No movement. "What should we do?" Japan asks in a whisper.

"Leave," Germany says walking to the staircase. "Someone will find him eventually and send America home to France."

They walk out the bar into the parking lot where they separated after saying goodbye. England gets in his Fiat and drives home in silence. After parking in his front yard, he crawls into bed staring at the ceiling. In his mind, a lesson is to be learned from this. Not all love is great and never trust a guy who cosplays a beautiful woman.

Only two hours later, England finds himself in the arms of France. Not all guys who cosplay girls are bad.


End file.
